Un amour impossible
by MelleVIP
Summary: Hermione et ses amis Rentre en septième année. alors que tout commence Comme toute les années Ron Harry, Ginny von découvrire la raison pour la quelle Hermione na pas passer Été fils avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: La rentrée

Il était 10h30 quand Hermione entendis sa mère l'appeler en bas.

- Hermione dépêche toi.

- Oui maman j'arrive !

Elle ce regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, puis elle descendis. Hermione et sa ère montèrent dans la voiture.

Quelque minute plus tard elles étaient arriver à la gare de King's Cross, la jeune fille eu une boules au ventre de ce dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passer cette barrière. Quand la jeune Gryffondor fut passer elle entendis des voix. Elle ce retourna et sourit.

- Hermione!!!

- Harry ! Ginny ! Ron ! Comment allez vous ?

- Sa va ! Dit le trio

- Pourquoi tu n'est pas venu chez moi cette année ? Lui demanda Ginny

- Car je voulais passer du temps avec ma famille. Lui répondis Hermione

Puis elle alla saluer tout les autres. Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Un peut peu plus tard comme a son habitude Drago Malfoy ouvrit la porte pour dire bonjours à sa façon.

- Alors la balafré, la sang de bourbe, et wesmoche. Comment aller vous ?

- Malfoy tu n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça espèce de sang de...

- La ferme. (Elle ce leva et ce mit face a lui.) La ferme Malfoy si tu veut que ta mère te reconnaisse

- Es-ce que je devrait prendre ça pour des menaces ?

- Peut-être. Je te dit juste de faire attention a toi. Maintenant barre toi.

Ils partirent, ses acolytes n'avait rien dit surement car Malfoy n'aurait pas apprécier. Harry et les autres regarder Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Vers le milieu du voyage, Hermione fut appeler par Mcgonagal, mais des qu'elle arriva là-bas elle crus rêver.

- Malfoy !

- Granger !

- Jeunes gens si vous plait. Si je vous et appeler ici c'est pour vous annoncer que vous avais l'honneur d'être les deux nouveaux préfet en chef de Poudlard.

- Non ! Dit Drago et Hermione d'une même voix

- Ah parce-que tu croit que cela me fait plaisir de s'avoir que je vais voir ta tête tous les jours.

- Oh mais t'inquiète pas Granger. Heureusement que j'ai ma salle commune pour pas la voir ta tête.

- Je vous arrête jeune homme, tout préfet en chef on une salle commune. Donc vous serait ensemble. Maintenant laisse moi.

Hermione et Drago sortirent. Hermione aller pour rentré dans son compartiment quand Drago l'attrapa, il lui dit a l'oreille.

« Ne croit pas que c'est fini Granger, sa ne fait que commencer »

Hermione le regarda, elle retira son bras et après être rentré dans son compartiment elle lui referma la porte au nez. La jeune fille s'assit a coter de Ron.

- Mione qu'es-ce qu'elle voulais Mcgonagal ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

- Je suis la nouvelle préfète.

- Bien joué mione. Lui dit Harry

- Merci Harry. Je n'est pas besoin de vous dire qui et l'autre.

- Non bien sur c'est... Commença Harry

- Malfoy. Finit Ron

- Ouais et le pire, c'est qu'on fait salle commune .

Pendant le reste du voyage, les quatre amis prirent le plus grand soin a dire du mal de Malfoy et sa clique. Puis le train rentra en gare. Les élèves descendirent et montèrent dans les calèches puis tout le monde partirent en direction du châteaux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La petite sœur.

Des qu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle les jeunes gens s'assirent a leur table respective. Les premières année tout timide fut leur entrée. Hermione reconnu sa petite sœur, la jeune fille ce rappela sa première année. La Gryffondor fut sortie de ses penser par Mcgonagal qui appela « Sandra Granger », elle regarda cette petite fille qui lui rappela elle-même six ans au par avant. Sandra monta sur le tabouret et Mcgonagal lui posa sur la tête le choixpeaux il hésita un petit moment puis il envoya a Gryffondor. Toute la table applaudi, mais Hermione ce qui l'inquiéter c'était Malfoy. Ron et Harry le remarquèrent qu'elle était inquiète. Ron lui demanda.

- Mione qu'es-ce qui y a?

- De quoi ? Tout va bien. Lui dit elle avec un sourire sens joie.

- Mione on te connaît. Lui dit Harry

- En plus pourquoi nous a tu cacher que tu avait une petite sœur?

- C'est vrai ça, tu n'en parle jamais. Dit Harry

- C'est compliquer. Leur dit Hermione

- Alors explique nous! Repris Harry.

- Elle ne vit pas avec nous. Pour faire cour.

- Ok mais sa ne répond pas a ma question, qu'es-ce qu'il y a? Lui dit Ron

- Malfoy m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Harry

- Regarder ce qu'il nous fait depuis sept ans depuis sept ans. Alors maintenant que Sandra et la.

- Tu a raison mais on et la et si il s'approche on lui saute dessus. Lui dit Ron d'un air satisfait.

Les trois amis ce mirent a rire. De l'autre coter de la salle a la table des Serpentard drago parler avec ses acolyte.

- Vous avez vue il y a une autre Granger comme si une sa ne suffit pas.

- Une autre sang de bourbe. Lança Malfoy d'un ton amère.

- Hey Malfoy parais que Granger ta envoyer sur les roses.

Malfoy nu pas le temps de répondre car la directrice c'était lever et commença a parler.

« Bonsoir a vous.

Comme chaque année un discours de bienvenu et pour vous dire les règles de bon fonctionnement du châteaux. Cette année nous avons un nouveaux professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal. Mlle Sinistra Malfoy. Et comme vous le s'avait déjà mes je le rappelle pour les premier année la foret interdite comme son noms l'indique et interdite. Pour la première sortie a prés-au-lard cela ce ferra samedi prochain. Je pense que c'est tout merci et bonne appétit. »

Tout les plat ce remplirent de bonne chose a manger. Puis le banquet pris fin Ron et Harry dirent bonne nuit a Hermione puis ils partirent. Hermione alla dire bonne nuit a Sandra et elle alla rejoindre Mcgonagal.

- Bon aller tous les deux suivez moi.

- Professeur, je c'est que cela ne me regarde pas mais es-ce que le professeur de défense contre les force du mal fait partie de la famille de Malfoy. Lui demanda la Gryffondor.

- Ta raison Granger sa ne te regarde pas. Lui répondis le Serpentard.

- Cela n'est pas a moi de vous le dire mais la question ne ce pose pas quand-on connaît déjà la réponse Mlle Granger.

Puis tout le reste du voyage ce passa sens bruit. Quelque minute après ils arrêtèrent devant une toile représentant un jeune homme blond et une jeune fille brune qui pleuré le couple était séparer par la foudre. Le professeur dit le mot de passe.

-Un amour impossible. (Ils entrèrent.) Voilà vos appartement. Mlle Granger votre chambre et en haut a gauche et le votre Mr Malfoy et en haut a droite. J'ai le regret de vous dire ça mais vous faite salle de bain commune. Au revoir et bonne nuit nuit. A demain jeune gens.

Hermione regarda Malfoy puis elle monta ce coucher. Mais elle fut déranger par celui ci qui toqua a sa porte quelque minute plus tard.

- Granger!!!

- Malfoy casse toi.

- Granger.

- Quoi? Qu'es-ce que tu veut. Elle lui avait dit ça en ouvrant la porte

- Ou la tête tu fait peur avoir Granger quand tu te lève?

- Je suppose que tu ne ma pas réveiller pour me dire sa?

- Non on doit aller faire une ronde.

- On et le jour de la rentré...

Quelque minute après ils étaient tout les deux a faire une ronde dans le châteaux. Ils attendaient a quoi?! Avoir Voldemort au coin du couloir ? La ronde terminer ils rentrèrent des qu'ils furent dans leur salle commune Hermione regarda Drago et elle lui dit.

- Je te jure Malfoy je te hais!

- Et bien au moins un truc qu'on a en commun. Au faite elle a l'aire sympa ta sœur.

- Même pas que sa te vienne a l'idée de la toucher ou juste de lui parler parce que je te le ferrait regretter d'être venu au monde ok! Malfoy.

Puis elle monta ce coucher. Malfoy resta un peut en bas puis lui aussi décida d'aller ce coucher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Cours de Défense Contre les Force Du Mal.

Le lendemain Hermione avait eu du mal a ce lever. Des qu'elle ce leva elle ce dirigea vers la salle de bain, la Gryffondor entra et vit Malfoy en serviette.

- Granger! Sa t'arrive de toquer

- Que je sache cette salle de bain ne t'appartient pas.

- Et alors tu pourrait toquer.

- Et toi tu pourrait fermer la porte non?!

- Oui mais...

- Bon si tu a terminer es-ce que tu pourrait sortir que je puisse me laver et partir déjeuner.

Malfoy sorti. Hermione referma la porte derrière lui, elle enleva son pyjama, puis elle pris sa douche et partie déjeuner. Pendant tout le petit déjeuner elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser au torse de Drago, mais très vite elle fut sortie de ses penser par Harry qui lui disser que Malfoy parler avec sa sœur. La jeune femme ce leva d'un bon et partie dans leur direction. Hermione ce mit entre les deux . Puis elle dit a Drago.

- Je croit t'avoir dit quelque chose hier Malfoy.

- Ah c'est lui la fouie? Demanda Sandra

- Oui c'est lui. Malfoy je te préviens t'approche plus de ma sœur c'est bien clair. Ni toi ni aucun autre Serpentard ok.

- Il et plus tôt mignon pour une fouine. Dit Sandra.

- Elle tu voit Granger elle a du goût. Lui dit Malfoy

- Non Malfoy c'est juste que sont animal préférer c'est la fouine rien d'autre. Aller vient Sandra.

Sandra repartie avec ses amies et Hermione alla vers ses deux amis.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a tout les deux. Demanda Hermione.

- Non rien. Lui répondis Harry

- Quoi ? Insista Hermione

- Tu nous fait rire, avec ta sœur. Lui dit Ron.

Hermione lui sourit puis ils partirent tous les trois a leur cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Des qu'ils arrivèrent. Les élèves de Serpentard était tout exister. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas Drago mais elle nus pas le temps de faire par a ses amis car le professeur arriva.

- Ranger vous si vous plait. Merci. Entré et placer vous. C'est bon. Alors tout a bord bonjours a tous.

- Bonjour professeur. Répondirent les élèves.

- Comme vous la déjà dit votre directrice je suis votre nouveaux professeur de défense contre les force du mal. Je me présente Mlle Sinistra Malfoy. (Entre-temps Malfoy était rentré en croyant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue) Mr Malfoy a enfin décider de nous honorai de sa présence.

- Désoler. Lui dit Malfoy.

- Mr Malfoy ne me dite pas désoler si vous n'en penser pas un mot. Et ce retard vous enlèvera 5pts. Et je vous mettez vous a coter de Mlle Granger dépêcher vous!

- Quand mon père serra sa, que je suis obliger de me mettre a coter d'une sang de bourbe. Il avait dit sa a voix basse a croire que la prof ne l'entendrai pas.

- Mr Malfoy... Mais Hermione la coupa.

- Malfoy si tu croit que cela me fait plaisir d'être a coter de toi car tu voit cette année je vais assez te voir. Tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un fils a papa. Et ton père et en prison alors la ferme ok.

- Mlle Granger....

- Et la sang de bourbe elle te dit va te faire voir.

- Mlle Granger cela vous fera 10pts en moins, et toi Drago tu a de la chance que je ne t'enlève pas plus de pts. Vous viendrais me voir tout les deux a la fin du cours. Et maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir commencer mon cours. Es-ce que quelqu'un pourrai me dire qui et ce personnage?

(Le premier a répondre fut Harry.)

- Harry n'es-ce pas? Je s'avait bien que tu serait le premier a répondre. Alors va si répond.

- C'est... C'est Lord Voldemort.

- Oui. Vous vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de lui. Et bien parce que la menace et de plus en plus présente.

- Pas tout le monde en a peur.

- Ah oui alors dite moi Mr Malfoy qui ?

- St Potter. Dit Malfoy

- C'est vrai qu'Harry la déjà affronter mais même le plus puissant des mange...Elle nus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'avait couper.

- Malfoy tout le monde a peur de Voldemort et tu a raison pour moi la peur c'est transformer en haine. A cause de lui j'ai perdu tout les gens que j'aime. Je n'attends qu'une chose le tuer.

- Laisse moi rire. Lui dit Malfoy

- Bon tout les deux sa suffit. (la cloche retentis) Pour la prochaine fois vous me lirez la page 192 et vous m'en ferrai un résumer. Au revoir. Mlle Granger Mr Malfoy venez me voir. Vous viendrais me voir tout les deux pendant une semaine de 17h à 18h.

- Sa veut dire que l'on et coller. Lui demanda Drago.

- Oui bon appétit je vous laisse le Mlle Granger. Lui la professeur un sourire au lèvres.

Puis jusqu'à la grande salle on entendis leur voix qui ce disputer pour un oui ou pour un non mais sut tout pour la retenu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Le commencement des problèmes.

Hermione ce leva vers 10h30, elle partie ce laver et s'habilla tranquillement. Puis la jeune Gryffondor était sur le points de partir déjeuner quand sa petite sœur rentra en pleur.

- Sandra ?

- Mione.

- Qu'es-ce qui ce passe?

- C'est... c'est Malfoy.

- N'en dit pas plus ne bouge pas. Lui dit Hermione en attrapent sa baguette en sortent en trombe de sa salle commune.

Une fois dehors elle partie en direction des sous sol. Hermione ne pris même pas la peine de toquer elle rentra dans la salle de cours et ce dirigea vers Drago arriver a sa hauteur elle le gifla.

- Malfoy je vais te tuer.

- Mlle Granger qu'es-ce qui ce passe? Demanda le professeur de potion.

- Ce qui ce passe c'est que je vais le tuer voilà ce qui ce passe. Je te préviens Malfoy.

- C'est bon Granger on voulez juste s'amuser.

- Ah ouais tu veut que je m'amuse moi aussi. (Elle sortie sa baguette et visa Drago qu'elle manqua de peut) Tu voit Parkinson, moi aussi je c'est m'amuser. Alors continuer comme sa et la prochaine fois je ne le manquerais pas. OK. Désoler professeur.

Elle repartie comme si rien ne s'était passer. Elle alla chercher sa sœur puis les deux filles filèrent déjeuner avec Harry et Ron. Sandra partie a son cours de soin au créature magique, et n'autre trio au cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. La prof leur expliqua qu'elle exercice il devait faire.

Quelque minute plus tard tous les élèves était au travaille. Puis les cours fut interrompus par Narcissa Malfoy.

- Narcissa qu'es-ce que tu fait ici. Lui demanda la prof.

- Mme Malfoy pour toi. Lui répondit la mère de Drago.

- Je te repose la question Narcissa qu'es-ce que tu viens faire dans mon cours?

- Je suis venu régler un problème.

- Tu n'a rien faire ici alors va t'en si te plait.

- Je ne partirait pas temps que je n'aurait pas réglé mon problème avec Mlle Granger.

- Il y a un problème. Demanda la concerner.

- Oui Mlle Grange car... Commença la mère de Malfoy.

- Si c'est a propos de votre fils il n'a qu'a foutre la paix a ma sœur et je ne le menacerai plus.

- Écoute Mlle Granger ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe qui va me dire ce que je doit dire a mon fils es-ce bien clair.

- Mme Malfoy je suis peut-être une sang de bourbe comme vous dite et je suis fière de l'être. Si c'est pour m'insulter que vous êtes la cela et fait.

- Si tu et venu pour ça Narcissa tu et tomber bien bas maintenant sort de mon cours. Es-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre. Lui dit la prof.

Narcissa voulut répondre mais la prof la mit a la porte. Puis comme si rien ne c'était passer les élèves reprirent leur duel. Des nerf Malfoy jeta un sort a Hermione comme elle était de dos elle ne put l'éviter la jeune fille vola a travers la pièce et viens ce taper la tête contre le mur. Hermione en ce releva pas, Harry et Ron ce précipitèrent sur elle, quand Ron releva la tête de son amis il vit qu'elle saignez. La prof l'emmena a l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'ausculta et dit qu'elle ne se réveillerais pas de si tôt. Les jours passèrent et Harry remarqua que Drago n'était plus le même il ne participer plus quand c'est amis fessait des coups au autres élèves. Des qu'Hermione sortie de l'infirmerie elle devait se reposer. Ginny était aller voir la jeune Gryffondor des qu'elle fut dans sa chambre elle trouva une Hermione toute triste.

- Toque! Toque! Y a quelqu'un? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui entre Ginny.

- Qu'es-ce qui y mione ? Lui demanda son amie.

- Rien je m'ennuie c'est tout.

- Il faut que je te dissent un truc sur Malfoy.

- Si il a toucher a ma sœur... Commença Hermione mais Ginny la rassura.

- Non au contraire il s'en et pris a personne, cette semaine même pas a Harry et Ron. Et je crois même qu'il a défendu ta sœur. Je les même vue sortie de l'infirmerie un jour.

- C'est surement pour quelqu'un d'autre? Dit Hermione.

- Non mione juste après je suis venu te voir et j'ai vue que tu était la seule malade dans la pièce.

Ginny passa la matinée a raconter ce qui c'était passer cette semaine a Hermione qui n'arriver pas a y croire. Puis Ginny partie et Hermione descendit dans la salle commune elle avait pris une plaide et c'était mit sur le canapé elle s'endormit et ce mit a rêver. Quelque minute plus tard Drago arriva il trouva Hermione en dormis il voulut la réveiller mais il n'osa pas car il ce dit.... puis il monta ce coucher et sens dormi a son tours.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: Le cadeaux de l'inconnu

Le week-end de la sortie a près-au-lard arriva Hermione aurait bien aimer y aller mais elle devait pas bouger, elle devait ce reposer. Alors elle et sa sœur passèrent l'après midi ensemble dans la salle commune.

- Sandra?

- Oui qu'es-ce qu'il y a?

- Es-ce que c'est vrai que malfoy a pris ta défense ?

- Oui. A moi aussi sa ma fait bizarre.

- Sa me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi.

- Oui moi aussi. Lui dit sa sœur avec un sourire

- Je te promet de revenir te chercher quand j'aurai un travaille et un appartement a moi. Je te promet de revenir et tu viendra vivre avec moi. Les parent ne pourront plus rien me dire.

- Mais n'autre mère ne ta rien dit sur moi. Lui demanda Sandra.

- Non a chaque fois elle évite le sujet, ou alors elle s'emporte, ou elle répond pas tout simplement.

Les deux filles passèrent l'après midi a rire. Puis Sandra décidas de partir. Hermione alla dans la salle de bain quand elle revient elle trouva un paquet et une lettre sur la table.

La jeune fille ne le regarda pas car elle ce dit que c'était pour Malfoy mais sa curiosité l'emporta. La jeune Gryffondor regarda et vit que le paquet et la lettre lui était adresser donc elle ouvrit la lettre et la lit.

« Hermione.

Je ne c'est pas ce qui m'arrive voilà que mon cœur que je penser mort et froid, bat et me brûle grâce a toi. Quand j'ai vue que la main de Ron était plein de sang et que la prof ta emmener a l'infirmerie je ne voulez pas y croire. Je dois te l'avouer j'étais inquiet. Si seulement le courage ne manquer pas, je serait venu moi-même te donner ce paquet et te dire tout sa, mais comme je n'est pas le courage, je te le dit par lettre. Je c'est qu'il existe plusieurs manière de dire je t'aime. Mais je ne t'en dirais qu'une. Je t'aime. Je ne veut qu'une chose te le dire en face mais j'ai peur de venir et d'avoir un refus ou que tu me rie au nez.

Je t'aime

signée: L'inconnu.

P.S: croit tu au coup de foudre. »

Des qu'elle eu fini de lire la lettre elle prit le paquet Hermione ouvrit le paquet et elle crut rêver. C'était un collier en former de croissent lune, des qu'Hermione se sentirait mal elle pourrait y voir les étoiles briller et le visage de celui qu'elle aimer. Comment cet inconnu pouvait t-il s'avoir que quand la jeune fille se sentais mal elle adoré regarder les étoile car pour elle c'était les seules qui ne la trahirais jamais. Même si elle disparaissait le matin quand le soleil se lever elle revenait quand le soleil ce coucher. Voilà maintenant sa aller la tracasser qui était cet inconnu ? Les seuls a s'avoir pour les étoiles était Ron et Harry. De toute manière sa ne pouvais pas être Ron puisque il avait écrit dans la lettre? Cet continu cacher bien sont jeux elle avait même penser a Drago mais cela n'était pas impossible. Elle ce mit a penser.

- Ma pauvre Hermione c'est Drago Malfoy lui qui dit a qui veut l'entendre que tu est une sang de bourbe. Pense a sa ma pauvre.

Cela était vraiment idiot Drago Malfoy amoureux d'elle. La jeune Gryffondr fut sortie de ses rêverie par Drago qui était rentré dans la salle commune.

- Jolie collier Granger.

- Merci! Malfoy.

- Dit Granger pourquoi on pourrait pas arrêter ce jeux deux minute.

- De quelle jeux tu parle Malfoy?

- Non laisse tomber.

- Drago ?!

- Oui.

- Heu... Non rien!

- Je suis vraiment désoler pour l'accident.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Oui mais... Commença Drago

- Écoute Drago je te pardonne c'est l'essentielle non!

- Oui. Hermione... Il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione était partie.

Elle repensa a tout ce qu'elle avait dit a Malfoy elle l'avait appeler Drago et lui Hermione non c'était impossible et pourquoi pas puisque la magie existe pourquoi pas sa Drago qui appelle Granger « Hermione » et Hermione qui appelle Malfoy « Drago ». Elle ne voulais pas le croire mais non, c'était impossible. Quand elle redescendis dans la salle commune elle trouva un cahier elle regarda et puis elle le lut elle crut rêver quand elle vit ce qui était écrit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Une toute d'autre personne.

Hermione resta la les yeux plein de larmes elle ne pouvez pas le croire tout ce qu'il fessait en faite c'était pour cacher toute cette tristesse. En vérité il n'en parler a personne de toute manière il ne pouvez pas car c'était un sang pure comme il disait alors derrière ce mec froid ce cache quelqu'un de sensible. C'était impassible et pour tan. Elle décida de lui écrire une lettre. Hermione prit une feuille et une plume elle s'installa a une table près d'une fenêtre car la nuit était tomber alors au moins comme sa elle pourrait regarder les étoile et écrire sa lettre. Des qu'elle eu finit, elle la relu.

« Drago.

Comment te dire tous ce que mon cœur veut te crier. Les mot s'échappe et je ne peut les retenir. Si seulement la situation n'était pas aussi compliquer je ne serrait certainement pas entrain d'écrire cette lettre. Cela fait un moment que j'éprouve de l'amour pour toi. Mais jamais je ne pourrait te le dire en face. Dans une lettre qu'on ma écrite on ma demander si je croyez au coup de foudre. Il n'y a pas longtemps j'aurai certainement répondus non. Mais depuis cette année beaucoup de chose ce bouscule en moi des sentiment que je ne pensait jamais ressentir pour toi. Je t'aime Drago.

Signée: Une fille plus proche de toi que tu ne pense. »

Elle la mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle alla la mettre dans la chambre de Drago. Elle toqua et vit qu'il n'y avait personne, la jeune fille entra. Hermione senti le parfum du Serpentard. Puis elle posa la lettre au moment ou elle alla pour sortir elle ce retrouva face a Drago. Personne ne parler jusqu'à que l'un d'eux ne ce décide.

- Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas entrais mais il fallait que je te parle.

- Me parler de quoi?

- Euh... Drago.

- Oui?

- Sa na pas l'aire d'aller.

- Si sa va très bien. Et puis sa ne te regarde pas. Je croyais que tu voulais me parler.

- Euh... J'ai oublier.

La jeune fille aller pour partir quand Drago l'attrapa par le bras il la fit ce tourner vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Puis Hermione s'écarta elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Sens rien dire elle partie. Drago ce demanda ce qu'il avait, il n'avait tout de même pas embrasser cette... il n'arriver même plus a penser à Hermione en dissent d'elle que c'était une sang de bourbe ces mot le dégoûter, pourquoi il ne le s'avait pas. De sont coter Hermione était partie dans le parc elle s'assit au bord de l'eau il faisait froid mais bien qu'elle soit en short et en débardeur elle ne sentait rien. Quelque minute plus tard la jeune fille fondit en larme qu'es-ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle venait d'embrasser son pire ennemis et pourtant elle ne ressentais pas du tout de dégoût bien au contraire elle avait apprécier puis quand elle commença a ce rendre compte qu'il fessait froid la jeune Gryffondor remonta dans la salle commune. Des qu'elle arriva Drago était sur le canapé en train de lire la lettre. Des qu'il entendis du bruit il releva la tête et vit Hermione frigorifier il ce leva et l'enroula d'une couette.

- Merci. Lui dit la jeune fille

- De rien.

- Sa te dérange si je reste un peut avec toi? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Non va si vient. Lui répondis Drago.


	7. Chapter 7

Désoler pour tout ce vide ou je n'est rien mit mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi je suis vraiment désoler alors voila le chapitre 7 et je vous promet de vite vous mettre le 8 ect bisou et merci encore de me lire sa fait plaisir bisous bonne lecture

Chapitre 7: Un amour refoulé.

Le lendemain matin Drago ce réveilla il voulu bouger mais il vit qu'il y avait une jeune fille au cheveux brun bouclé qui dormais dans ses bras comme il ne voulez pas la réveiller il ce rendormie. Quelque minute plus tard Hermione ce réveilla a sont tour et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Drago Malfoy. Elle ce leva et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche comme pour sens lever l'odeur de Drago. Puis elle ce mit a pleurer lui qu'il avait fait souffrir pendant toute ses année voilà que maintenant elle en était tomber amoureuse. Des que Drago se réveilla il voulut parler a Hermione du baiser d'hier mais elle était déjà partie. Voilà qu'il était tomber amoureux de cette fille qu'il détester depuis toujours, lui aussi prit une douche comme pour ce laver de l'odeur d'Hermione bien qu'il adoré le parfum qu'elle porter des qu'ils descendis dans la grande salle il trouva le trio. (Harry, Ron, Hermione). Elle le vit rentré c'est pour cella qu'elle dit au garçon de ce dépêcher qu'ils aller être en retard a leur cours de potion. Les garçons ce dépêchèrent de finir puis ils ce dirigèrent tous les trois au sous sol.

- Je ne s'avait qu'on avait cours avec les Serpentard. Dit Hermione a ses amis.

- Je ne le s'avait pas non plus rassure toi. Répondis Ron

- Je vous jure j'ai trop les boule dire que l'on pourrait dormir encore. Hey Drago es-ce que tu va te décider a nous dire pourquoi c'est nous qui somme la et pas les Serdaigle. Lui demanda un élève de Serpentard.

- Je ne c'est pas c'est la directrice qui en a décider en ci.

- Et ben comme sa tu a eu ta réponse mione. Lui dit Harry.

- Tien la sang de bourbe. Lui dit Pansy.

- La ferme Pansy. Tout le monde ce tourna vers Drago étonner. A force c'est soulent. Il nu pas le temps de continuer Hermione le coupa.

- Tu te prend pour qui Malfoy.

- De quoi?

- Tu croit que j'ai besoin de toi pour me défendre.

- Je n'est jamais dit sa...

- Alors écoute moi bien je n'est pas besoin de toi ni de personne pour me défendre ok. Elle nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le prof était arriver.

Ils s'installèrent a leur table Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait réagi comme ça. Elle avait si sympa hier et voilà que la sens comprendre pourquoi elle l'agresser.

- Mr Malfoy pouvait vous dire au autres pourquoi les Serpentard sont la aujourd'hui. Lui demanda le prof.

- Qu'es-ce que j'en c'est moi.

- C'est bien ce que je penser soyer plus attentif la prochaine fois.

- Oui monsieur. Lui dit Drago.

Bien qu'il ne penser qu'a Hermione il avait réussi sa potion c'était un miracle car franchement il n'avait rien compris. Puis la fin du cours sonna Hermione ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre ses amie elle partie. Quand Drago vit ça il partie et réussi a la rattraper dans le Hall.

- Granger! Granger! Hermione attends. Il avait dit ça en crient.

- Non Malfoy je ne veut plus te parler alors maintenant lâche moi. Lui dit Hermione.

- Mais écoute moi avant de repartir.

- Non Malfoy y a plus de attends et y a n'aura plus. Tu veut tout s'avoir oui c'est moi t'est écrit cette lettre voilà maintenant tu le sais alors lâche moi. Oublie moi.

Elle lui tourna les talons et partie. Tout les élèves qui ce trouver dans le hall était rester bien con. Sandra regarda Drago pourquoi ne pouvait il pas ce dire tout simplement je t'aime. Non pour eux c'était plus compliquer et elle compter bien les aider. Drago avait inventer un bobard pour c'est amis Serpentard. Il était avec eux quand Sandra s'approcha.

- Drago je peut te parler si te plait. Lui dit-elle.

- Comment a tu osait m'appeler pour c'est Malfoy espèce de sang de bourbe.

- Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu te voir elle avait raison tu na pas de cœur et tu ne la mérite pas. Toi tu te croit a la hauteur car tu es un Malfoy tu parle tu est pire que les cracmoles. Elle lui tourna le dos. Moi je leur crache dessus aux Malfoy. Tu parle d'un sang pure. Laisser moi rire.

- Et tu ne bouge pas tu la laisse dire tout sa sur ta famille et tu ne dit rien. Lui dit un de ses amis.

- Et alors de toute manière elle a raison.

Il partie pourquoi avait il si mal la ou devait ce trouver son cœur. Sandra avait raison il ne la mériter pas, elle trop bien pour lui. Non il ne devait pas panser sa il devait aller la trouver et lui parler il prit son courage a deux mains et alla trouver Harry.

- Potter où et Hermione?

- Sa ne te regarde pas Malfoy.

- Tu oublie que je suis préfet et que je peut t'enlever des points.

Ginny qui s'avait toute l'histoire lui dit.

- Pas besoin elle et monter sur la tour d'astronomie. Et pourquoi tu veut lui parler tu croit pas que tu a na assez fait comme sa.

- Sa ne te regarde pas.

Puis il partie a la tour. La il trouva Hermione en pleure elle regarder les étoiles. Il ne bougea pas il resta derrière la porte a la regarder et a l'écouter.

- Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui. C'est un Malfoy je ne suis qu'une fille de moldu. Tu t'est fait avoir ma pauvre Hermione toi qui penser qu'il pouvait t'aimer tu 'était bien tromper. Si la magie existe pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me faire oublier mes sentiment m'effacer Drago du cœur.

- Pourquoi veut tu m'oublier. Moi aussi je t'aime et c'est parce que tu ne ressemble a aucune fille avec qui je suis sortie. C'est parce que tu est comme tu est que je t'aime. Enfin tu me comprend Désoler je ne suis pas doué pour les déclaration. Mais je suis sur d'une chose Hermione c'est que je t'aime.

Hermione le regard alors c'était la vérité il l'aimer elle s'avança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser. Puis il descendirent rejoindre leur amis. Hermione avait décider de ne rien dire a personne avant noël que tout le monde l'apprendrait au bal pas avant Drago était ok avec elle. Arriver en bas des escalier il se lâchèrent la main. Puis les jours passèrent, jusqu'au jours ou tout dérapa. Une dispute éclata a cause de Sandra. Puis Hermione avait eu tellement marre depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble tout les jours ce n'était que dispute et sa commencer a la souler alors elle décida de prononcer les mots qui font si mal.

Je n'en peut plus Drago. Toi et moi c'est fini. Je ne veut plus faire semblant que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas adieux.

Puis sens attendre une réponse elle partie. Drago resta il ne réaliser pas qu'Hermione avait casser. De sont coter Hermione était aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en espèrent trouver Ginny. La jeune fille était la en pleine discussion avec Harry quand elle vit la préfète en pleure elle ce dirigea vers celle ci.

- Mione qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

- Je ne suis plus avec lui.

- C'est lui ou toi qui a casser ?

- C'est moi. J'ai si mal Ginny.

- Sa ce comprend. Vient la calme toi mione sa ira mieux demain.

- Non car je lui et dit que c'était fini que je ne voulais plus voir.

- La la calme toi mione.

Ginny avait passer l'après midi avec son amie.

1mois passa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Quand la vérité fâche.

Hermione ce réveilla de bonne heure. Elle ce leva et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain depuis leur séparation, Drago et Hermione ne c'était pas adresser la parole une seule foie et sa Drago ne le supporter pas. Des que la jeune fille eu terminer elle ce dirigea vers la grande salle la bas Hermione y trouva Ginny avec Luna.

- Salut les filles. Sa va ?

- Oui et toi. Répondirent les filles.

- Au faite mione es-ce que tu a parler a Drago?

- Non et je ne compte pas le faire si c'est que tu attends.

- Mione je c'est qu'il ta blesser mais tu l'aime non.

- Non je ne l'aime plus et peut-on arrêter de parler de lui.

- Si tu veut. Cet aprem on va au village tu viendra avec nous.

- Oui bien sur.

Elle déjeunèrent toute les trois amies parlèrent de tout et de rien mais sur tout pas de Drago. Puis l'après midi arriva et toute le petit monde (Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna) allèrent au village. La bas Hermione leur dit qu'elle les retrouverait au châteaux, car elle devait acheter des cadeaux.

- Pour Harry elle prit le dernier accessoire de balai.

- Pour Ron un guide car il ne maitriser toujours pas son balai.

- Pour ses parent des files dentaire.

- Pour sa sœur une grosse peluche en forme de fouine.

- Pour Ginny un collier avec la moitié du pendentif (car l'autre c'est elle qui la porter).

- Et un dernier c'est un pendentif en forme de soleil.

Des qu'elle arriva au châteaux elle ce dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle prit le pendentif en forme de soleil elle l'ensorcela de façon a ce que celui qui la porte quand il regardera le pendentif il y verrai le lever du soleil et le visage de celle qu'il aime.

Quand elle redescendit dans la salle commune elle y trouva Drago et une fille de Serpentard elle eu le cœur briser.

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Ah Hermione tu était la. Lui dit Drago.

- Et ben oui mais je vous en prit ne vous gêner pas pour moi.

- Attend Hermione. Je n'éprouve rien pour elle.

- A oui c'est pour sa qu'elle était a moitié coucher sur toi en soutif.

- Écoute mione c'est toi que j'aime et pas elle.

- Tu c'est quoi Drago tu me dégoûte.

Puis elle partie. Le bal de noël approcher et Hermione avait décider d'inviter Drago elle devait être bête (mais comme moi vous savais ce que c'est quand on aime) quand Hermione vient pour lui parler il était avec un troupeaux de Serpentard.

- Drago je peut te parler si te plait.

- Bien sur qu'es-ce qui y a ?

- Non rien je s'avait que je n'aurait pas du venir. Elle commença a partir mais Drago la rattrapa par le bras et il lui demanda.

- Hermione Granger voulez vous venir avec moi au bal de noël. Et accepterai vous mais plus sincère excuse.

- Oui bien sur que je le veut et oui je les accepte.

Puis le grand jour du bal arriva. Drago y alla un peut plus en avant qu'Hermione. Quand celle ci descendit et que Drago la vit en haut des marche il crut rêver. Hermione c'était lisser les cheveux elle portait une longue robe blanche fendu jusqu'au genoux. Drago alla l'aider a descendre les marches. Elle lui souffla un merci. Puis il entrèrent tous les deux dans la grande salle tous les regards ce tournèrent vers eux Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ensemble cela était impossible. Harry et Ron pensèrent que si ils étaient ensemble c'est qu'ils étaient obligé mais très vite ils se rendirent compte que non le sang pure et la fille de moldu était bien venu ensemble. Quelque minute plus tard Ron et Harry prirent Hermione a part pour lui parler.

- Mione ne nous dit pas que tu et venu avec lui. Lui demanda Ron.

- Et ben en faite moi et Drago somme ensemble. Lui répondis Hermione

- Quoi tu rigole j'espère. Lui dit Harry

- Non Harry c'est très sérieux.

- Mais enfin mione ce mec dit a qui veut l'attendre que tu et une sang de bourbe. Lui dit Harry.

- Si je regarde bien il ne vous plus fait chier depuis un bon moment.

- Mais mione c'est... Commença Harry

- Drago oui et si vous étiez de vrais amis vous ne me ferriez pas au temps de cinéma.

- Mais mione... Insista Harry.

- Non Harry je ne veut plus rien attendre je l'aime oui c'est dure a croire mais lui aussi m'aime et si seulement vous n'étiez pas si égoïste vous découvrirez une toute autre personne.

- Mais attend mione sont père et du coter de Voldemort.

- Et alors Drago et tout le contraire de son père mais bien sur sa vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre.

Et la Ron prononça la phrase que l'on ne prononcerez jamais en tan qu'amis.

- Ok tu sort avec Malfoy mais tu dois choisir nous ou lui.

- Ron tu ne peut pas me demander sa. Je vous aime autant que lui.

- C'est lui ou nous Hermione. Lui dit Ron.

- Ok je choisie et ben c'est lui et vous voulez s'avoir pourquoi car lui ne me demanderait jamais de choisir entre mes meilleur amis et lui.

Sur ce elle partie, rejoindre Drago il lui demanda ou elle était partie elle lui expliqua toute la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Potter et Wesley. Puis le reste de la soirée ce passa super bien.


End file.
